The Rival
by recchinon
Summary: ONE SHOT. Naruto dapat saingan baru...  Bonus chapter Love me Tender


**Title: "The Rival"**

**Genre: Family, Humor**

**Ratting: T (16+, sudah kuperingatkan ya)**

**Universe: AU**

**Summary: OMAKE dari Love me Tender. Naruto memiliki saingan baru...**

**Disc: Standard applied. (Idea got from Enelya)**

.

"Kurasa dia lebih menyukaimu…"

"Gooo."

"Ya, kau juga sadar akan itu kan? Aku bisa melihat senyum sombongmu…"

"Fffft"

"Oh jadi sekarang kau tertawa penuh kemenangan hah?"

Saingan Naruto itu mengeluarkan gelembung balon dari ludahnya melalui mulutnya.

"Ok, kau tuan-penuh-liur-dan-memakai-popok, kau menantangku berkelahi?"

"Guuu guu…"

Naruto tertawa dan mengangkat lengan empuk milik makhluk kecil yang duduk di pangkuannya, "Kau akan berkelahi untuk melindungi mama? Huh?"

"Gooo!" ia mengangkat tinju kecilnya ke udara dengan bersemangat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar penuh kebanggaan, "Kau memang pria kecilku," ia membungkuk dan mengusapkan hidungnya dengan hidung kecil bayinya, membuat bayi yang belum genap setahun itu terkikik kegelian.

Terdengar suara tawa dan kedua laki-laki keluarga Uzumaki itu menoleh untuk melihat wanita yang mereka 'bicarakan' menyandarkan pundaknya di ambang pintu ruang keluarga tempat mereka berada.

"Muu!"

Naruto memerah melihat istrinya tersenyum ke arahnya setelah menangkap basah dirinya tengah 'berdebat' dengan anak mereka yang berusia 10 bulan, "Sejak kapan kau disana?''

"Tidak terlalu lama," jawab istrinya berbohong. Wanita berusia awal dua puluh tahunan itu berjalan ke arah kedua pria berambut pirang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya atas jawaban istrinya, anaknya mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kerutan di dahinya dengan jari-jari kecilnya yang berlumuran liur dan tertawa. Sakura tersenyum dan duduk bersama mereka di sofa, sebelumnya ia menyingkirkan tumpukan majalah yang ada di atas sofa. Sakura membungkuk dan mencium kepala bayinya. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya Naruto menatapnya sambil berjengit tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran punggung sofa berwarna _maroon_ itu.

"Oi."

"Hmm?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk meraih buku panduan acara TV dan mulai membaca satu persatu daftar acara yang tercantum. Ketika ia melirik ke arah suaminya, ia melihat ekspresi tidak senang di wajah tampan suaminyanya itu, ia pun menghela nafas dan bertanya dengan nada datar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan daftar acara TV, "Ada apa, Naru?"

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" gerutu Naruto.

Uzumaki kecil menoleh dari ibunya ke ayahnya secara bergantian, menatap keduanya dengan mata birunya yang besar.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berpura-pura bingung, "Tapi kupikir karena kau tahu aku lebih menyukai Sora daripada dirimu aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menciummu," ia tidak bisa lagi memasang wajah serius saat melirik sekilas ke arah suaminya dan melihat Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Saku…"

"Hey, lihat! Ada acara dokumentasi tentang gajah di Discovery Channel! Wah… Pasti seru, ya Sayang!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku daftar acara tv ke arah bayinya. Ia meletakkan buku panduan itu di atas lantai dan membungkuk menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi anaknya. "Hey… Kau mau lihat gajah kan? Ya kan?" ia tertawa saat Sora terkikik.

Sakura menggunakan tangannya untuk meniru belalai gajah dan membuat suara gajah untuk menghibur Uzumaki kecil. Duplikat Naruto versi mini itu tertawa senang dan menepukkan tangan-tangan kecilnya penuh semangat.

"Maa!"

Sakura terkejut dan berhenti menirukan gajah. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang juga tampak senang sepertinya, "Kau dengar barusan? Dia bilang "Ma"? Dia memanggilku!"

"Maaa!"

"Ya ampuun! Dia mengatakannya lagi!" Sakura tertawa riang dan mengangkatnya dan mendekapnya ke dadanya, ia menatap Sakura dengan takjub, "Dia memanggilku!"

Awalnya Naruto pun tersenyum bangga atas perkembangan anak pertamanya itu, tapi lalu ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi begitu ya… Sekarang dia pun lebih menyukaimu daripadaku… Aku hanya…"

Kata-katanya terpotong saat Sakura menarik kerah kaosnya agar ia mendekat ke arahnya, "Kemari, tuan penggerutu…"

Naruto tersenyum saat istrinya mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia menautkan jarinya di rambut merah muda istrinya dan bersiap untuk memperdalam ciumannya ketika sesuatu mengganggunya. Ia terpaksa harus berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara protes kecil dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan lunak menepuk-nepuk kakinya. Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari istrinya dan melihat miniatur dirinya mengernyitkan dahi ke arahnya dan memukuli pahanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Naruto tertawa saat kelihat kedua prianya saling bertukar tatapan kesal. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menatap anaknya yang _over possessive_ terhadap ibunya itu. Ia benar-benar terlalu mirip dengan ayahnya, "Kurasa ini waktunya tidur seseorang…" gerutu Naruto sambil memelototi anaknya yang balas mendelik dengan wajah tembamnya. Naruto tidak akan kalah hanya dengan seorang bayi. Begitu bayi ini tidur ia bisa melanjutkan 'aktifitas'nya dengan istrinya.

"Kurasa kau benar, ini waktunya tidur seseorang…" Sakura tertawa dan berpaling ke arah bayi yang ada di pangkuannya, "Selamat tidur, Naruto.."

"^*&$!"

"Jangan mengumpat di depan bayi, sayang…"

.

FIN


End file.
